El Pensadero
by Natalia Potter
Summary: Harry encuentra el pensadero de su padre, y descubre muchísimas cosas... entre ellas, cómo logró conquistar a su madre.


-Harry¿estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? -preguntó Hermione nerviosa en cuanto entraron a la casa.

-Estoy completamente seguro de que quiero hacer esto, Hermione –contestó Harry.

Estaban en la antigua casa de sus abuelos. Desde que Harry había descubierto que su padre tenía un pensadero, se había dedicado a buscarlo, y después de buscar en la casa de sus padres, e incluso en Grimauld Place, pensó que sólo podía estar ahí.

La casa de los abuelos de Harry era muy grande, muy acogedora y muy vieja. Estaba completamente abandonada y a pesar de esto se respiraba paz en esa casa.

Harry estaba muy emocionado. Su padre había crecido en esa casa. Harry entró a la cocina, al comedor, a la sala, incluso a la bodega. Hermione y Ron lo seguían llenos de curiosidad.

Pero lo que más deseaba Harry, era entrar al cuarto de su padre. Ahí se encontraba el pensadero, aún echando esa sustancia entre líquida y gaseosa. La habitación era un verdadero desastre. Podían distinguir los muebles con finos acabados por debajo de las pilas de ropa sucia. Había dos camas en la habitación, y Harry recordó lo que había dicho Sirius en Grimauld Place sobre que se había ido a vivir con James. Evidentemente, cuando James se casó, Sirius se había quedado con la habitación para él solo.

Harry reconoció inmediatamente la cama de James al ver sobre la almohada una foto de Lily. Harry se sentó en la cama y tomó la fotografía. Su madre le sonreía.

-Harry –dijo Ron desde el marco de la puerta- ¿vas a entrar? –añadió señalando el pensadero.

-Sí –dijo Harry posando la foto de nuevo en la cama de su padre.

El pensadero estaba en una mesita a un lado de la cama de James. Harry miró dentro de él.

-¿Quieren venir?

Ron y Hermione no esperaban esa pregunta. Sabían que lo que había en ese pensadero era para que Harry lo viera solo. Pero Harry confiaba en ellos y no pensaba ocultarles nada. Dumbledore no lo hubiera querido así. Les indicó que se acercaran. Ellos nunca habían entrado a un pensadero. Se tomaron de las manos y Harry entró, llevándolos con él.

Cayeron en lo que parecía ser la sala común de Gryffindor, Harry localizó pronto a su padre. Estaba con Sirius.

-Nos vemos luego –dijo Sirius y salió por el retrato de la Señora Gorda.

James se sentó en el sillón más cercano al retrato. Parecía estar esperando.

No era el mismo James al que Harry había visto en el pensadero de Snape, este era dos años mayor.

De pronto, por el agujero del retrato entró una chica de cabello rojo oscuro y ojos verdes. Harry la reconoció enseguida: era su madre. James se levantó inmediatamente del sillón y fue hacia ella.

-Lily ¿puedo hablar contigo?

-No te me acerques James –dijo ella cortante.

-Por favor Lily, no tardaré mucho.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Por favor, ve conmigo a Hogsmeade.

-¡Jamás!

-Lily, vamos, he cambiado mucho, ya no hechizo a nadie en los corredores, ni nada de eso.

-James, no voy a salir contigo porque no me agradas, no por que hechices a alguien o no.

-Lily, dame una sola oportunidad, una sola. Te prometo que te dejaré en paz para siempre si sales hoy conmigo, por favor.

-Olvídalo James.

-Haré lo que sea, por favor.

-James, no quiero salir contigo ¿por qué no eres como los otros chicos que me dejan en paz cuando les digo que no?

-Porque yo si te quiero Lily. Dime ¿quién te salvó del calamar gigante cuando caíste al lago el año pasado¿quién te agarró cuando te caíste de la escoba en el juego contra Ravenclaw en tercer año¿quién evitó que Snape te echara esa maldición?

-Estás olvidando que caí al lago porque Snape me lanzó un hechizo que era para ti, pero valientemente lo esquivaste. Caí de la escoba porque tú pasaste volando muy rápido para agarrar la snitch y me tiraste. Snape me tenía en las mazmorras porque sabía que tú irías a buscarme y así él podría agarrarte por sorpresa para poder vengarse de todo lo que le haz hecho, y era parte del plan que cuando llegaras pareciera que él me iba a hechizar, así tú te echarías sobre él, pero él estaría preparado para petrificarte.

-Pero no fue así. Te saqué de ahí y le di su merecido, y ninguno de nosotros salió lesionado.

-¿No entiendes que no pienso salir contigo nunca?

-Por favor Lily, faltan quince minutos para irnos a Hogsmeade, vamos por un café, platicamos un rato y ya. Si después de eso quieres irte, puedes hacerlo, si me quieres golpear, puedes hacerlo, si no me quieres volver a hablar, me tiraré de la torre de astronomía sin decirte nada, pero dame esta oportunidad. Dame la mejor media hora de mi vida Lily y te dejaré en paz para siempre. Y no volveré a hechizar a ese idiota de Smith si te vuelve a invitar a salir.

Lily se quedó callada un momento mirando a James, pensando.

-Está bien, James. Pero quiero tu palabra de que cuando la visita a Hogsmeade acabe no volverás a hablarme nunca.

-Así será Lily.

-¿Por qué tu padre hace eso? –dijo la voz de Ron.

-Después –dijo Harry, que entendía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando.

-Entonces ¿nos vamos? –dijo James.

-Sí –dijo Lily.

Salieron por el retrato. Harry, Ron y Hermione los siguieron. Cuando llegaron a Hogsmeade, Harry supo a dónde iban sus padres. Entraron a la cafetería de Madame Pudifoot. Se sentaron en una mesa pequeña y pidieron dos cafés.

-Lily, me encantas –dijo James mirándola- haría lo que fuera por ti. Te quiero tanto que tomaría poción multijugos para gustarte.

-Me das pena James.

-¿Ni siquiera por pena me aceptarías?

-No James.

-¿Y si te dijera que siento algo por ti que nunca antes había sentido? Que cada vez que te veo es como si hubiera amanecido. Que cuando no estás conmigo cualquier veneno parece delicioso. Porque tú eres el sentido de mi vida Lily, si tu no me quieres no sé qué voy a hacer.

-Tendrás que acostumbrarte.

-¿Por qué no me quieres Lily?

-Porque eres un idiota, James. Necesito alguien que sea mi media naranja y obviamente tú no lo eres.

James besó a Lily. Ella trató de zafarse, pero él la tomó con fuerza. Harry no sabía qué pensar. Entonces James soltó a Lily, pero ella no se separó de él. Siguió con sus labios pegados a los de él.

-¿Sigues pensando que no soy tu media naranja?

-James yo… ¿qué estoy haciendo? no pienso tener una relación basada en besos.

-¿No entiendes lo que son los besos? Son la muestra del amor que hay entre dos personas. Cuando dos personas no se aman no hay magia entre ellos cuando se besan, y aquí sí la hubo.

-No debí venir –Lily se levantó, dispuesta a irse. Pero James la tomó del brazo.

-¿Tienes miedo de quererme? yo te quiero y nunca te voy a dejar, no debes de tener miedo.

-Escucha James, estoy confundida. Necesito pensar.

-Siéntate, por favor –imploró James. Lily se sentó.

-Nunca me había sentido así. Nunca nadie me había besado así.

-¿A qué te refieres con "así"?

-Nunca había sentido esto y… ni siquiera sé qué es lo que siento.

-Es bueno lo que sientes ¿no?

-Debo irme.

-Pero…

-Hablaremos después, James.

Lily salió de la cafetería. James se levantó, dejó un galeón en la mesa y se fue.

Luego entraron a otra memoria. Estaban en el gran comedor. James estaba en la mesa de Gryffindor con Sirius, Remus y Peter.

-James –dijo una voz detrás de él. James se levantó inmediatamente.

-¡Lily¿pasa algo?

-¿Podría hablar contigo?

-Claro –salieron del gran comedor. El vestíbulo estaba casi vacío.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó James. No entendía y aún no creía que Lily lo buscara de esa forma.

-Sí –dijo Lily- es sólo que… he estado pensando sobre lo que pasó el fin de semana en Hogsmeade.

-¿Ya decidiste sobre…?

-Sí –dijo Lily nerviosa.

-Entonces ¿quieres volver a salir conmigo?

-Sí, James –contestó Lily- me encantaría volver a salir contigo.

-¿De verdad? –Harry vio la cara de su padre iluminarse. Evidentemente no lo podía creer.

-Sí, yo… -pero James no esperó a que terminara la frase, la besó inmediatamente. Harry pensó que podría ponerse a saltar.

La gente se les quedaba viendo en el vestíbulo. Lily y James seguían en la parte central de éste, y se besaban apasionadamente.

-Harry ¿qué…? –inició Hermione.

-Mi mamá odiaba a mi papá, pero él lleva años insistiendo. Lo vi, en el pensadero de Snape, por eso dejó de darme clases de Oclumancia.

-¿Pero entonces…?

-Después ¿quieren? –interrumpió Harry a Ron.

Pronto James tomó a Lily por la cintura y comenzó a acariciarla.

-¡Cornamenta! –gritó Sirius desde la puerta del comedor, aproximándose a ellos- no aquí…

Lily se sonrojó; parecía no haber notado que no estaban precisamente solos. James la abrazó y entraron de nuevo al comedor.

Cambiaron de memoria. Esta vez habían pasado muchos años. Estaban en lo que parecía la tienda de Florean Fortescue. Comían un helado en una mesita en la terraza, y llevaban varios paquetes.

-Lily, tengo algo importante que decirte –dijo James para atraer su atención. Ella lo miraba entre emocionada y nerviosa. James prosiguió- Ya sabes cómo están las cosas ahora con este tal Voldemort, Dumbledore está buscando gente dispuesta a ayudarlo. Me llamó, justo esta semana. Voy a dejar el trabajo en la oficina de aurores, la actitud de Crouch no me gusta. Voy a empezar a trabajar con Dumbledore. Pero hay un problema: necesito viajar a Francia a buscar magos capaces de ayudarnos. Sólo será un mes –Lily se veía muy triste- pero no sé si aceptar ese trabajo.

-¿De qué hablas? –dijo Lily con los ojos llorosos- Dumbledore te necesita, y los mortífagos cada día cometen atrocidades peores, tienes que aceptar ese trabajo.

-Pero no quiero dejarte –dijo James acariciando la cara de Lily- cuando regrese, las cosas serán peores, y tengo miedo de que cuando yo vuelva tú no estés aquí. Por eso quiero pedirte que vayas conmigo. Cásate conmigo, Lily.

Lily se quedó petrificada.

-James… yo…

-Te prometo que te voy a cuidar siempre, Lily, no me voy a separar de ti ni por un segundo. Vamos a estar juntos para siempre, vamos a formar una familia, vamos a apoyarnos el uno al otro siempre.

Lily seguía sin poder pronunciar una sola palabra. Abría la boca y la cerraba inmediatamente.

-Creo que esta no es la forma de pedírtelo –dijo James y se levantó de su asiento. Fue hasta donde estaba Lily sentaba, que se volvió para mirarlo. Se puso de rodillas y sacó una cajita que llevaba entre la túnica. La abrió y dejó ver un anillo con un gran diamante. Se aclaró la garganta- Lily Evans¿quieres casarte conmigo?

La gente miraba entusiasmada. James esperaba ilusionado la respuesta de Lily.

Harry contemplaba la escena contento, y se dio cuenta de que Ron abrazaba a su amiga…

-Sí, James –dijo contenta Lily al fin.

James saltó hacia ella y la abrazó con mucha fuerza. Incluso Harry deseaba unirse a ese abrazo.

La memoria cambió, esta vez estaban en un lugar que Harry reconoció como el Hospital San Mungo. Justo dentro de un cuarto pequeño, estaban James y Lily sentados, esperando. James se veía preocupado, abrazaba a Lily con mucho nerviosismo.

Entonces entró un mago vestido de color verde lima, y se sentó detrás del escritorio que estaba frente a ellos.

-¿Bien? –apremió James- ¿cómo está Lily?

-Su esposa está perfectamente… –contestó el mago.

-¡Si estuviera perfectamente, no se hubiera mareado de la forma en la que lo hizo, ni le hubieran salido chispas y hubiera sido capaz de hacer el hechizo convocador para atraer la mayonesa y poder preparar un emparedado…! –replicó James, en parte enfadado, y en parte nervioso- ¿qué tiene Lily?

-Nada que no sea normal que pase cuando una bruja como ella está esperando un pequeño mago.

Ambos se quedaron congelados. Harry entendió lo que acababa de ocurrir. Harry estaba dentro de su madre en esos momentos.

-¿Quiere decir que…? –comenzó Lily emocionada.

-¿Vamos a tener un bebé? –preguntó James con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Así es.

James se levantó de su silla, abrazó a Lily y un segundo después la cargó emocionado. Lily también sonreía emocionada. Harry contemplaba la escena muy contento.

-Creo que esos desplantes van a tener que ser evitados en los próximos meses –dijo el mago en cuanto James dejó que Lily tocara el suelo.

-No se preocupe –dijo James contento acariciando el vientre de Lily- no voy a dejar que se levante de la cama.

La memoria cambió. Estaban en el hospital, pero en la sala de espera.

James estaba caminando en un área libre. De un lado a otro. Detrás de él, iba Sirius, diciendo cosas como "todo está bien" "seguro que ya tenemos un James miniatura" etc. En un sillón estaba Lupin, junto con Colagusano.

-¿Cómo le pondrán si es niña? –preguntó Lupin.

-Harriet –contestó James nervioso y ocupado en su caminata.

-Será niño, y será jugador de quidditch –dijo Sirius.

-Tal vez sea una niña, y sería muy buena en pociones, igual que Lily –dijo Remus sonriendo.

-Cálmate, James –dijo una voz detrás de ellos: era Dumbledore.

-Profesor, muchas gracias por venir –balbuceó James.

-Tenemos que admitir que hasta momentos tan hermosos como este, pueden ser peligroso en estos momentos –obviamente, se refería a Lord Voldemort.

En ese momento apreció el mago vestido color verde lima.

-¿Cómo están? –preguntó James.

-Usted ha tenido un hijo muy sano. Su esposa está muy bien. En unos momentos más podrá verlos.

-¡Tengo un hijo! –gritó contento James. Lupin y Colagusano se habían levantado del sillón y lo felicitaban contentos.

-Ya todo está bien, Cornamenta –dijo Sirius después de un rato.

-Me asusté mucho cuando Lily empezó a gritar por las contracciones –confesó James- pensé que iba a salir algo mal. Después de todo. Aún faltaban unas semanas…

-¡Pero ya tienes a quién enseñarle a atrapar la snitch! –dijo Lupin contento.

Un segundo después, James entró en el cuarto donde estaba Lily. Su cabello rojo resaltaba aún más, pues estaba muy pálida. James entró y la besó, antes de que ella pudiera decir otra palabra.

Cuando llegó la enfermera con un bulto en los brazos, James corrió por él. Y Harry vio contento cómo sus padres lo abrazaban por primera vez…

FIN

Al fin lo terminé. No estoy muy segura si haré o no una segunda parte contando otras de las experiencias de James Potter, eso será dependiendo de la cantidad de comentarios que reciba. Espero que les haya gustado. Por favor, metánse a http/groups. 


End file.
